Posadas Navideñas
by Arodnas
Summary: AR, BL. La época de posadas navideñas tiene curiosos orígenes que han dado paso a varias de sus costumbres. Este pequeño cuento/poema relata cómo los Caballeros Dorados pasan esa temporada, dando vida a alguna tradición mientras sus relaciones avanzan.


**_Justicia y caridad_**.

* * *

¡Ese precioso goldie! Yo me muero por Él.  
Sus ojitos me encantan, su boquita también.  
Y la fujo-Athenea, con su inmenso poder,  
hizo que todos fueran Shippeables _for ever_.  
Shippeables _for ever. _Por siempre.

**Vamos Pastores, Villancico** (modificado).

* * *

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un conjunto habitacional,  
vivían catorce finos caballeros, que tenían una gran hermandad.  
Los 14 Santos Dorados, como el grupo se hacía llamar,  
disfrutaban de muchos eventos pero ninguno como Navidad.

Shion, el representante, anualmente rifaba los días  
del 16 al 24 de diciembre, la temporada de posadas.  
Se repartían entre todos los eventos para sus casas  
excepto el 25, que era de él y Dohko para que cerraran.

Los hermanos de fuego, fueron los primeros con su tema.  
El 16, recibieron al resto con un levantamiento de banderas:  
adornaron cada árbol con alegres telas hasta su entrada  
y ofrecieron una degustación de pulques al que llegara.  
Sus aguinaldos fueron pequeñas y divertidas estatuillas  
de Aioria sacrificando a Aioros a la diosa de la guerra.

El 17 quedó pactado el intercambio de los catorce participantes,  
dieron tiempo para que nadie consiguiese lo suyo un día antes.  
Deathmask fue el encargado de organizarlo ése año,  
así que reunió a todos en su casa y les ofreció generoso  
roscas, pan y galletas, para acompañar su chocolate caliente.  
Y, formando un círculo entre todos, repartieron sus presentes.

El anfitrión abrió el evento con un regalo para Aioros:  
una nueva funda para su reluciente pistola calibre 68.  
Éste a su vez, le dio a su hermanito una colección de cuentos;  
o eso dijo. Todos se preguntaron por qué se puso tan rojo.

En su turno, Aioria se acercó a Shaka para darle un rosario  
rojo como las nochebuenas y tan suave como rosas de terciopelo.  
No pudo evitar su furia cuando lo vio dirigirse a los gemelos,  
pero respiró cuando le dio a Kanon un exquisito dragón chino.

El menor de los gemelos le dio a Dohko unas botellas de vino  
y él, a su vez, le dio al nervioso Milo un hermoso abrigo de invierno.  
Nadie se sorprendió cuando el escorpión se acercó a Camus  
con su regalo. Una pequeña caja cuyo contenido quedó en secreto.

Después, el caballero fue con Shura para darle su obsequio:  
una hermosa espada de esgrima y una mensualidad de clases.  
Avergonzado, el español fue hacia el mayor de los gemelos  
y le dio los papeles de una membresía a unas aguas termales.

Saga, prosiguió y le dio a Shion un juego de plumas y una agenda,  
acompañadas de un "lo siento", mientras agachaba la cabeza.  
El representante conmovido, puso los presentes a un lado,  
sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, para luego ir hacia Afrodita.

El santo recibió un sorprendente juego de pesas de 20 kilogramos  
y fue a entregarlo a Alde, aclarando que había pagado el importe.  
Justo después, el más alto y grande de todos le dio a su amigo  
un nuevo traje sastre, que Mü agradeció conmovido.  
Y, ya por último, el anfitrión recibió un enorme ramo de flores  
y un detalle de cada uno de los participantes.

Para el 18, amaneció al final de la calle un enorme nacimiento.  
Tenía de todo: desiertos, bosques, y llanos, incluso un arrochuelo.  
Los pastores viajaban desde todos los puntos, acompañados  
por peces, corderos, venados, conejos, hasta gallinas y pollitos.

Todos con miras hacia una estrella que brillaba en lo alto.  
Un lucero que guiaba al elefante, el caballo y el camello,  
junto con sus jinetes, hacia el anunciado nacimiento.  
Camus fue quien tuvo la caridad de conseguirlo  
para conmemorar a los padres, a los hijos,  
y en especial a la familia que habían formado entre todos.

El 19, a los adornos de la calle se le sumaron muchas luces,  
series por completo blancas que hacían brillar las telas de colores  
y que formaban un pino enorme si se veía desde los tejados,  
haciendo resaltar la estrella del nacimiento.

"Te quedó hermoso", dijo Mü a Aldebarán, "se ve tan mágico  
y puro como tu corazón". El halagado no escondió su sonrisa  
y, junto a su amigo, terminó de colocar las pequeñas esferas  
y escarchas que había llevado para terminar de adornar.

Como si fuera obra del destino, Shaka estrenó su rosario  
dirigiendo la oración del 20, entre refunfuños por el horario  
—tres de la madrugada—. Casi todos se quejaron, excepto Aioria,  
de quien sospechaban los motivos de su imborrable sonrisa.

La tarde siguiente, Milo sorprendió con una puesta en escena:  
una bonita pastorela integrada por vecinos y viejas amistades.  
Seiya fue un magnífico diablo tentando a los peregrinos, pero  
quien se llevó las palmas fue Ikki, intentando matar al Hyoga-José  
justo cuando abrazaba a su familia; y es que el ángel principal  
enfureció cuando el carpintero tocó a su esposa Shun-María.  
Por suerte, Shiryu-Melchor detuvo al ángel caído  
y la obra terminó con el sacrificio de Seiya por salvar al niño.

Todos se asombraron y felicitaron al valiente guionista,  
por la subversión en los papeles. Milo sólo sonreía y asentía  
al recibir su justo reconocimiento por su arduo trabajo,  
aún a pesar de la mala obra del desagradecido reparto.

Todo fue al contrario con Afrodita y su puesto de ponche de frutas.  
La mayoría se guardó sus comentarios ante su excesiva confianza  
y tierna sonrisa con la que servía, mientras tiernamente anunciaba  
que estaría abierto hasta la tarde de noche buena.  
Nadie se atrevió a argumentar al ver que puso sobre la mesa  
su cristalería más fina, con el riesgo de que algo se rompiera.

El día siguiente, fueron despertados por un coro de ángeles,  
humildemente dirigido por Mü y acompañado por Shura,  
quién interpretaba en el piano hermosos villancicos navideños.  
El concierto abrió con _Adeste fideles_ y cerró con _Carol of the bells;  
_y a partir de ahí ambos colocaron un equipo de sonido,  
para que los cantos acompañaran durante el día a cada santo.  
En especial a Dita, que no paraba de calentar el ponche  
e inundar con su aroma toda la calle de los catorce habitantes.

Para la víspera de Nochebuena, entre música, aroma de frutas,  
los gemelos llegaron con un enorme cargamento de flores  
en macetas, para sembrarlas en sus jardines y pórticos;  
así como enmarcar con ellas el filo del nacimiento.

Cuando sus compañeros ofrecieron ayudarles en su labor,  
Saga y Kanon los rechazaron. Querían mostrar su desapego  
y agradecimiento a todos por haberlos recibido de nuevo,  
con algo que esperaban les durara más de un año.

Para la noche todos se prepararon para recibir la navidad juntos  
En casa del representante, Shion, y su esposo Dohko.  
Camus lucía en su anular izquierdo un precioso anillo de oro  
a juego con el de Milo, y éste estrenó su abrigo nuevo.

Aioria llegó con Shaka, después de que casi no aparecieron  
en los anteriores eventos. La posada fue seguida de la cena, formada  
de pavo, romeros y bacalao, con ponche y ensalada de manzana;  
además de tamales, frutas, buñuelos y clericot para quien quisiera.

Al sonar las doce, todos juntos arrullaron al hijo de Athena;  
que era el mismo bebé que participó en la pastorela.  
Y para cuando los menores se fueron, los demás continuaron  
con baile, vino y, quién diría, vodka, brandy y tequila.

En la mañana, Dohko descubrió a Saga y a Aioros en su habitación;  
los escondió para que Shion no se volviera a enojar con esos dos.  
Camus cargó con Milo, mientras los demás seguían ebrios  
y perdidos en algún desafortunado sillón.

El dueño de la casa preparaba el recalentado para los caídos,  
esperando que alguno resucitara con el calor del fogón.  
Poco a poco fueron despertando, aunque muchos pedían caldo  
para el dolor de cabeza, en vez de pastillas o guisados,  
pero solo recibieron de Shion una bolsa con su respectivo itacate,  
más una sonrisa, y un golpe en el trasero para los reacios a irse.

Y así terminó. Fue otra Navidad para los catorce Santos Dorados,  
en ese conjunto habitación, lleno de tantos y bonitos recuerdos.  
Con un par en especial, que tenían un nuevo y discreto inicio,  
fue mucha caridad para uno, pero más que justo para el otro.

Lo siguiente no lo encontrarás en polvorientos libros,  
mas en tu corazón puede que descubras el fino hilo  
de las pequeñas historias que no se dijeron.  
Para algunos ficción y para muchos hermosos sueños.

Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo.

•

º•**_FIN_**•º

•

**.**

.

Cuando lo escribí me imaginaba que lo contaban con el estilo de Dr. Seuss. Fue un regalo de navidad y por eso va dedicado y es de la propiedad de _Lesath Al __Niyat, _quien me dejó compartirlo. Gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad.

**Invitación**:

Puedes encontrar aquí otros trabajos en proceso (no abandonados) y ya concluidos de Saint Seiya, Sherlock, YuYu Hakusho y Príncipe Cautivo. Espero que los disfrutes.

También te recomiendo visitar la cuenta de Lesath Al Niyat si te gusta el Milo x Camus, de Saint Seiya.

**_Besos_** n.n/


End file.
